The Mafia Famiglias
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: The Vongola and Arcana Famiglias are going to have an alliance, but after the alliance an explosion was heard, what kind of troubles,shenanigens, and weird enemies of the famiglias will appear?, and what are the new feelings that the charcaters will feel? semi-AU and slight OOC for some charcaters and other charcters are really OOC, you have been warned
1. The Vongola and Arcana

_**It's been soo long since I wrote a fanfic…but don't worry for kuroshitsuji fans…I'm still planning on updating the fic…anyways here's my new one which is KHR and Arcana famiglia, the best mafia anime I seen, so review if you like cause that will help me a lot and I'll update if my school isn't burying me alive**_

**Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyoushii Hitman Reborn and La storia della Arcana famiglia…if I did the Hayato and Haru would be a couple same with Tsuna and Kyoko and Nova with Feleticia**

**Warning: Slight OOCNESS to some some charcaters but other charcaters are really OOC. You have been warned**

* * *

~Le Vongola e Arcana - the Vongola and Arcana~

Around Italy where there was an island called "Regalo" is protected by a prestigious mafia famiglia "The Arcana famiglia"

a girl with long pink twintails and who was wearing a mafia outfit with a knives in her back and the side of her leg was walking down the stairs on the royal-like mansion of the Arcana famiglia, she noticed the great hall was filled with tables, chairs and maids and butlers hurrying and preparing the food and putting more decorations on the ceiling and many more…the girl didn't know what was happening…was there a special event? She asked herself and decided to go to a blue haired boy who was around her height and was wearing a mafia outfit like him with a katana by his side

"Nova, what's all this for?" the pink-haired girl asked the blue-head samurai "Fel, you haven't heard about it?"

"Heard what?" the girl slightly tilted her head as she was confused

"About the alliance with the Vongola famiglia"

"I haven't heard about it"

"I thought Luca told you about it" Nova sighed until a blonde teenager went near them who was wearing a mafia suit with a red tie

"Yo! Princess" the blonde teenager greeted the Felecita "and Chickpea too" the blonde said with a smile. Nova was annoyed of the blonde boy who said chickpea

"Don't call me chickpea!" Nova hissed and looked away

"So do you want me to call you shortie?" the blonde boy grinned

"How I about I call you idiot?" Nova grinned and made the blonde mad

"Chotto! Stop it both you" Felecita stopped them and Nova walked away to his office "Liberta, you shouldn't have called him that" Felecita said to him

"Fine, Gomen Ojou-sama"

"You shouldn't say that to me, say that to Nova-kun" and Liberta sighed in defeat and went to Nova's office

* * *

Now in some part of Sicily was a castle-like mansion of one the strongest mafia famiglias "The Vongola Family"

A brunette who was wearing a mafia outfit with a long cape was walking to the office of his grandfather which is the "Nono", as he opened those large expensive maroon doors of the mansion and saw Nono who turned his chair to face the brunette

"Thank you for coming here Decimo, even if you're leaving now" the brunette went to and bowed

"There's always time for you Nono" the brunette smiled "You don't have to keep calling me Nono, you can't just call me granpa"

"But, it'd be impolite of me to call you in such a manner"

"Well, it's okay, anyways have a seat" and the brunette sat on a velvet royal-like sofa "Why did you call me here Granpa?" the brunette questioned him

"I letting on of your friends to come with you" the old man said _Friends? _The brunette thought "And there she is" the Vongola Nono said

and the short-haired brunette wearing a mafia outfit with guns on the side of her legs bowed at the Nono and Decimo turned to see it was one of his friends "Good afternoon Vongola Nono" the short-haired raised her head to see her friend and she smiled "and Vongola Decimo"

"Haru!" the Decimo said in a bit surprised tone as Haru went near the Decimo "Long time no see Tsuna-san" Haru smiled and the Decimo turned to look at Nono "Why is she here?" the Decimo questioned Nono

"It was all for you safety, as the 2nd-in-command of the Varia, it's one of my responsibilities to not let the Decimo get hurt at any costs" she sat beside him in the velvet royal-like sofa

"But Haru, you don't have to do this" The Decimo said "So do you want Xanxus to take my place?" Haru had a slight smirk on her face the Tsuna saw and he sighed "Fine"

"That will be all Decimo" the old man said and the two stood up and went to the door to leave "Wait, Decimo" both stopped and the two turned to Nono "Say Hi for Mondo from me and, be careful, Rumors said that the Arcana Famiglia had some kind of abilities" the old man said with a serious face and the Decimo nodded

"Yes, we'll be careful and make sure we'll come back" and the two left the room

* * *

In the great hall of the mansion, a tall man with a mafia suit and red undershirt who had silver hair and emerald eyes was leaning at the wall to the way of the main doors, as he saw the two brunettes walking near, he straightened his posture as the Decimo saw him

"Shall we departure now Juudaime?" The silver head man so to Tsuna and had a quick glance at Haru who waved back at him

"I never knew I get to see the person who was defeated by a knife freak" Haru smirked which made the silver head annoyed "It was just pure luck that I loss"

"Even if it was pure luck, as the right-hand man of the Decimo and the Tempesta of the Vongola X, that's quite embarrassing" she had a grin on her face which made the sliver head angry "Why you…stupid woman..." the silver head murmured as he balled his fist

"Haru you should stop" The Decimo said

"But I was just stating the truth, wasn't eye" and the brunette smiled at both while the Decimo sighed and the silver head was about to get a dynamite from his pockets as he felt a vein popped

"We should get just going" the Decimo walked to main doors and the two followed

Outside the castle-like HQ of the Vongola was a private jet with a tall man who had black hair and katana sling on his back, who was wearing a mafia suit and blue undershirt, and was standing near the stairs the lead inside the plane, as he saw the three who were walking to the plane he waved at the three until they were there

"Is everyone ready to leave for the Yamamoto?" The Decimo asked the swordsman Yamamoto "Yup, everyone's ready and they're just waiting for you guys" the swordsman said and noticed the brunette assassin was with them "Haru you're coming too?" the swordsman asked the brunette

"Yup, I'm coming as a bodyguard for Tsuna-san and to represent the Varia too" the brunette smiled "Well, It's glad to have you here then" the swordsman smiled

"Well, we should get going then" The Decimo said and got in the plane with the three following until they all got in and the plane's door was closed and it started to move to the end of the runaway and flew through the skies

In some distance the Nono was standing at the window as he saw the plane flew across _Come back safely Decimo_ the old man muttered inside as he went back to his desk to do some paper work


	2. The arrival of the Vongola

**Me: I'm back alive thank you!  
I have been having problems with projects, assignments and school related issues but I was able to moved it away and continue…Anyways thanks for the people who read this it really appreciates me**

**Nullifier: Thanks for the Review, It really helps a lot! And I'll try to update and nice someone like OOCness**

**Tsunasoraceillover: Thanks for the review ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and La storia della Arcana Famiglia it belongs to our great Akira-sensei and HuneX , though I certainly wished I owned it but fate has other plans for us…So review if you like or I need some improvements**

* * *

~Il nostro arrivo della Vongola - The arrival of the Vongola~

As the great hall of the mansion of the Arcana famiglia is almost finished decorating and arranging meanwhile in the room of Felecita were three maids picking out a dress for their Lady but she refused to wear the dresses that the maids picked out for her

"But Mylady, this is an important event so you need to wear a dress" The blond maid tried to persuade her

"That's right Oujo-sama, the others would be displeased if you won't wear a dress" stated by a brunette maid

"But isn't it okay to wear my my mafia outfit than a dress…some of the dresses are very hard to move too…" Felecita complained until a knocked was heard on the door

"Ojou-sama, are you dressed?" the voice behind the door said and Felecita went to the door as she recognized that voice, as she opened the door she saw her attendant Luca, but as Luca saw her he was a bit surprised to not see her wear a dress for today's event

"Ojou-sama shouldn't you be dressed right now?" Luca asked "I don't need to change, I think it's better like this" Fukulota went to her and landed on Felecita's right arm and she walked out of her room as she was going to the great hall

"But Ojou-sama! Wait!" Luca tried to stop her until the three maids had a dark aura behind him "Luca" he heard the three maids

"Wait! Mylady!" Luca ran as fast as he could so he won't get punished by those maids…

~~O~~

The great hall was filled with Women in glamorous outfits and Men in fine suits talking and drinking and the monstrous Pace eating all of the lasagna on buffet table and scaring some of the people too  
As the Pink-haired girl went down the stairs to the great hall, a bit surprised to see many women wearing such elegant dresses, now she thought she could have worn a dress, the first to see her was an eye-patched man with grayish hair and wearing a mafia outfit, well he went to a tired Luca who was going down stairs with a disappointed look on his face

"Luca, I thought you were going to take care of this?"

"B-But She wouldn't listen to me!" Luca snapped and almost cried like a child who's candy was stolen

Felecita let Fukulota fly around the mansion and she walked around the great hall, getting through some people as she saw a familiar blue-head and tapped him on the shoulder

"Nova" the blue head turned as he heard his name being called and as he turned he was a bit surprised to see Felecita

"Er…Fel, what is it?" The blue head asked

"Well, I just wanted to talk to someone, and this party is so big, and those women with dresses look nice"

"But shouldn't you wear dress too?"

"Well, I didn't want too, and it would be hard to move in it if we were attacked right?" Felecita said with a lovely smile which made Nova blushed with a tint of pink

"W-well, you are right" _Well it could have been nice if you wore a dress _Nova though until Felecita suddenly saw his heart, she saw that she was wearing a beautiful pink yukata with cherry blossoms as a design and her hair untied and with a Japanese flower on the side, this actually made her blush a look away and Nova had a bit of confused look until the blonde, Liberta, finally saw them and went to them passing through some people

"Yo Princess!" Liberta said with a cheerful smile until he noticed she was wearing her usual mafia outfit

"Ojou-sama, shouldn't you be wearing a dress?" Liberta asked but Felecita saw his heart and saw her taking off a silky Red strapless dress and her hair untied, this made her face flushed as Red as tomato and made her kick him and Liberta fell

"Ouch..." He tried to lessen the pain on his stomach "Ojou-sama why did you…" Until he was able to finish his sentence he was scared to see Felecita holding a knife near her mouth and glaring at him with red glowing eyes

"O-ojou-sama…?" Liberta said with a scared tone until footsteps were heard which drawed their attention to a man with a white coat and white undershirt and woman who wore a white kimono showing her cleavage and long black hair and a flower on the side of hair which added her beauty and everyone in the great hall cheered for the two until the man raised a hand as sign to stay quiet

"I want to thank everyone for coming to this party as the Arcana Famiglia is going to have an alliance with one of the most strongest famiglias, The Vongola famiglia" the man said until footsteps can be heard from the main doors of the great hall which made the people draw their attention to the door and Felecita walked near the man

"Is it them Papa?" the twin-tailed girl asked the man whom she called her Papa and the man had grin on his face and as the great maroon doors of the mansion opened to see the famiglia some people were surprised and cheered and clapped their hands to see one of the most strongest and greatest famiglia

"Welcome, Vongola!"

* * *

**Me: Finally finished thank you gosh! Projects were drowning me anyways here's an omake for you guys**

**-Omake-**

**meanwhile in the jet of the Vongola famiglia, the Decimo was sitting on the front rows of the jet with his dear engaged lover on his side sleeping on his shoulder he can't help stroking her soft hair even though he was busy reading some damn papers (that Reborn brought with them) the other guardians including Reborn and Haru with them all seated in the back rows with Haru looking in vast sky beside the Storm guardian reading a book with his glasses on and in front of him was the cheerful Rain guardian looking at some videos that Squalo made for his training while taking some glances at Haru and the Storm guardian glaring at him sometimes and the Cloud guardian was stroking his dear Hibird with the Chrome in front of him sleeping with her dear angelic face Reborn who was behind the seat of the Decimo was drinking his espresso and Ryohei drinking coffee until our Lighting guardian suddenly cried which made all of their attention turn to the 6 year old Bovino who cried cause there were no grape candies in the jet the Storm guardian was pissed off and stood up and went to him**

**Hayato: What's wrong again stupid cow!**

**Lambo: There's no more GRAPE CANDIES!**

**Haru: L-Lambo please be quiet**

**Takeshi: Maa Maa, I'm sure there was still more**

**Lambo: There was no more! I checked it and there were NO GRAPE CANDIES! *cries***

**Hayato: Shut up Ahoushi! Don't disturb Sasagawa while she's sleeping with the tenth!**

**Haru: *stands up and goes to Hayato* Gokudera-kun! You shouldn't shout at Lambo too**

**Hayato: Don't just jump in the conversation too you stupid woman!**

**Haru: Hahi! Haru is not stupid!**

**Takeshi: Well, you two shouldn't be fighting**

**Lambo: *suddenly slips and hit's face on the floor* Gotta…keep…calm…Uwahahahah *cries***

**Reborn: *shoots Lambo but misses***

**Tsuna: What happened?! *gets up and goes to the back rows***

**Reborn: You should seriously teach your guardians how to be quiet Dame-Tsuna *points gun at Tsuna* Or else you'll have a punishment again**

**Tsuna: Yes! I will Reborn!**

**Reborn: *continues drinking espresso***

**Tsuna: What happened here that made Reborn angry?**

**Hayato: Well Tenth, It was all that STUPID COW'S FAULT!**

**Tsuna: Lambo, what's wrong again?**

**Lambo: LAMBO WANTS HIS GRAPE CANDIES!**

**Kyoko: *rubs her eyes* hmm…**

**Reborn: *Shoots at Tsuna***

**Tsuna: *Dodges* HIIEEE!...Lambo please be quiet and will get you grape candies when we arrive**

**Lambo: But Lambo-san wants them NOW!**

**Kyoko: *wakes up***

**Tsuna: Lambo!**

**Hayato: *grabs Lambo* Can't you just shut up stupid cow!**

**Lambo: Let go! Ahodera!**

**Haru: Gokudera-kun should let go of Lambo-kun!  
**  
**Kyoko: What's wrong? *looks at them***

**Tsuna: Ah! Kyoko-chan!**

**Haru: Hahi! It's nothing Kyoko-chan**

**Tsuna: She's right *goes to her* Just go back to sleep**

**Kyoko: Is there really nothing wrong?**

**Tsuna: It's nothing at all *looks at them * Can you guys take care of Lambo?**

**Hayate: Of course Tenth!**

**Haru: Hai, Decimo**

**Tsuna: *sighs and sits beside Kyoko***

**_When will we arrive…_**

**Me: and that's it minna-san umm…Review if you have anything to say and well I'll update if school is not trying to bury me alive! Ciao!**


	3. The Alliance Party

**Me: Finally came up with a chapter and I was busy with school and form some reason lost interest in this fanfiction that's why I was not updating for a while but finally decided to update so here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and La storia della Arcana Famiglia, they are owned by great Akira-sensei and Hunex…I would continue KHR if I did owned it**

* * *

~Il partito Alleanza – The Alliance party~

"Welcome Vongola!"

As the 10th generation, Vongola famiglia entered the marble floors of the Arcana Mansion, some people were surprised to see that they were teenagers

The Decimo walked to Mondo with is Lover clinging on him, he can see some people were surprised or giving glares which made him feel a bit nervous but tried to ignore their looks at him, he walked to Mondo and greeted

**"**Thank you for preparing this Mondo"

"It was nothing, Vongola Decimo, enjoy as long as you like, the alliance papers are almost ready, my daughter will lead you to a certain room later" Mondo said and the Decimo gave a smile _More damn paperwork again_ He thought

"I would like you to meet my daughter who will soon take my heir, Felecita" Felecita stepped near the Decimo as she smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet, Vongola Decimo" she bowed and stood up again the Tsuna bowed on his knees as Felecita held out his hand and had light kiss, she can see the Kyoko was sending some kind of death glare on her which she tried to ignore, the Decimo stood up and had a gentle smile

"It's nice to meet the beautiful daughter, of the boss of Arcana famiglia" his smile made her blush a little as she felt her heart beat but soon shook of that thought

"Everyone, enjoy the party!" Mondo stated and everyone cheered as they went back to their usual talks and drinks

"Enjoy the party Vongola, just say if you have any concerns" Mondo said with a reassured tone and the Decimo nodded in agreement, Mondo walked to other people with his wife as he greeted them and Felecita went somewhere to find her attendant, Tsuna sighed and turned to his guardians

"Enjoy as you like, but please don't try to destroy anything" and his guardians agreed as they spread out and enjoyed the party with and exception to the Italian bomber and brunette assassin as they were still following the tenth

"You seem stressed" Kyoko was worried about Tsuna as he sighed again

"I feel something is going to happen in the party, something bad" his hyper intuition was kicking in as he expects something is really bad going to happen

"I'm sure it will be okay Tsu-kun" Kyoko wanted to cheer him up until a certain infant jumped on his head almost losing his balance but was able to regain it

"Kyoko is right Dame-Tsuna, you should stop worrying and enjoy the party while it lasts" Tsuna just sighed again

"Like I could" Reborn got off and decided to go somewhere and Tsuna was getting worried again as he expected he would do something reckless again

"There's so many people here, and the mansion looks beautiful" the brunette was walking with the storm guardian as they were following the tenth and his lover to keep sure of his safety, she was a bit amazed at the amount of people and the beautiful structure of the mansion

"Of course, Arcana is one of the strongest mafias too, based on my research" the silver-head said and the brunette just yawned from that thought which made the silver-head pissed again

"You and you boring research again, I can see your too protected of your beloved tenth" the brunette wanted to tease him very much which just made the storm guardian more than pissed as ever

"Do you have a problem with that, stupid woman" the silver wanted just wanted to get a dynamite but his boss wouldn't allow him to cause such a ruckus in the mansion

"Says the one who is stupid enough to believe UMA's are real" the brunette smirked, that was the last straw for the silver-head

"That's it stupid woman, you're seriously going to hell!" the brunette started running as the silver-head chased him with dynamites in his hand

"If you can catch me, stupid octopus head!" she shouted at him as they're were running around the mansion, the Decimo noticed this and sighed in disappointment, as he touched the bridge of his nose

"Even though I already told them" The Decimo was getting stressed and Kyoko sweat dropped as she saw the two running around the mansion

As Felecita was walking around she noticed someone was yelling, as she turned around she saw a brunette and silver head running around the mansion, she was about to stop them but someone tapped her shoulder, she turned to see it was her blonde friend, Liberta

"Liberta, what is it?" the blonde scratched his cheek sheepishly

"I want to say…sorry for a while ago" the pink twin-tailed girl just turned around

"I'll forgive you…" the blonde was happy and sighed in relief as he heard this "…for now" she finished her sentence then left the blonde confused

"Wait! Princess!, I'm very sorry!" the blonde tried to catch up with the twin-tailed girl but lost her in the crowd, the blonde swordsman sighed

"Ojou-sama is pretty stubborn" the blonde muttered and smiled a bit but he suddenly fell as he was hit by someone, that person fell too

"Ouch" he said from the pain, he lookup to see a tall black-spikey haired Mafioso wearing a blue undershirt and had a katana sling, he soon recognized he was one of the guardians for the Decimo

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" the rain guardian just smiled as the two got up

"It's nothing, I wasn't really looking too" the rain guardian just laughed it out as the blonde think he was weird _A weird guy, but he isn't really bad _the blonde thought

"My name is Liberta" he held out his hand for handshake as the baseball fanatic shake hands with the blonde man

"Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you" the happy-go-lucky rain guardian had his usual smiles and the blonde felt like smiling too, he noticed the katana sling his wearing

"You're Japanese?" the blonde asked in curiosity

"Yup, I grew up there, it's where I met Tsuna and the others too" he remembered those times when there were in Namimori

"You mean, it's the place where you meet Decimo?"

"Yeah" the two continued their conversation as they walked around the mansion, it seems that those two can become good friends

Meanwhile with the brunette assassin and the silver-head bomber, the brunette was in the garden of the mansion, near a fountain sitting down, as she got a bit tired from running, she rested there as the right-hand man was still looking for the brunette, the brunette looked around and was relieved to see the Italian bomber didn't fine her yet

"He really is stupid" she smiled at that thought

"Why are you here?" The brunette worried as she heard that sudden voice, when she turned to see it was just the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya

"That would be my line" the assassin crossed her arms and glared at the cloud guardian as he said a hmph and crossed his arms to and looked at the garden

"I can see that you have pissed the storm guardian, as he was looking for you around the hallway" the cloud guardian glanced at the brunette as he heard her sigh

"Leave him, he's just very stupid not to find me that easily" she somewhat smiled at that thought

"I can see that the two of you have a very close relationship" Haru heard this and shook her hand in denial

"It's not like that, we're just friends" she nervously laughed as the cloud guardian eyed her for a while looked away

"Remember this Miura Haru, cause I will only say this once, I have an interest in you too" Haru was surprised for Kyoya such a thing, he left the garden leaving a surprised Haru standing near the fountain, she tried to replay the words he said and suddenly she blushed _What did he mean by he has an interest in me, does he…like for some reason…_ she thought as shook her head denial _Idiot! Why would he even like you! Maybe he meant something else…_ The assassin processed her thoughts

"Found you, stupid woman" Haru flinched as she turned and saw Hayato behind the fountain, panting while holding his dynamites

"I swear you're really going to die!" she smirked "Then catch me idiot!" she ran back to the halls of the mansion as she was being chased by the silver head bomber "Come back here stupid woman!"

Meanwhile in the grand hall of the mansion, the Decimo was walking around alone since Kyoko was busy talking to some people, while he was walking he saw the pink twin-tailed girl sitting on the stairs, she looked a bit sad so he went to her

"You look lonely, can I sit with you?" Felecita noticed him and and stood up, straightening her posture and let out a smile

"No need for that Decimo" Tsuna let out a smile

"You can just call me Tsuna" Felecita blushed a bit as he saw his smile

"But, it might sound a bit rude…" _Why are you suddenly blushing?_ she thought

"It's fine, Felecita" as she heard him say his name her blush grew a bit, but suddenly an explosion was heard around the town, some people were starting to panic

"An explosion…" The Decimo muttered

the brunette and Italian bomber stopped running as they heard the explosion

"That was an explosion right now wasn't it?" she saw around the city there was a huge black smoke and the two suddenly ran inside to fine Tsuna and the others

"It think it was outside" Felecita ran to the main door as the Decimo followed her too, they went through the crowd and were finally outside, they ran and went to the black smoke around the town, as they arrived the place was in rubles, the buildings were destroyed in the explosion, but luckily no one was hurt

"Search for some clues" Felecita agreed and went to find some clues, as Tsuna was searching in some rocks, he saw something white, as he threw some of the rocks away, he saw it was a piece of paper that said…

_Hello Tsunayoshi-kun~_

* * *

**Me: Finally the third chapter is finished, I'm very sorry everyone for the very long delay of this fanfiction but it's finally finished**

**Hayato: Took you long enough**

**Me: shut up! This took me long enough to finish!**

**Tsuna: It's actually been like 1 and half months you didn't continue this fanfic**

**Liberta: Review if have anything to say Minna!**

**Me: Hey! don't steal my line!**


End file.
